


Offguard

by hilway



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Goodbye Road’s second win, M/M, haha again, soft yunbin, stream goodbye road, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilway/pseuds/hilway
Summary: Yunhyeong has always been proactive, even in emergencies.





	Offguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunbintrashque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbintrashque/gifts).



> Wrote this for another resident YunBin trash I know, Arya (@yunbintrashque on twitter). Don’t know if you’ll like this, but I hope you will? Haha. #YunBinTrashForever

It was the smell of gas which made Yunhyeong gather his senses. He got up immediately from his seat as he processed his thoughts.

He didn’t have time to check whether it was a gas leak, or if someone left the stove on. He never leaves the stove on, he thought, but he knew better than to debate with himself right now.

He needs to get out of here immediately, he knows this amidst the fast beating of his heart. He has always been proactive and careful with his measures, it only took him a couple of sweeps before he decided to leave the apartment.

Go bag, check. Wallet, check. He didn’t catch himself on fire, check. In his mind, he has ran this scenario over a few times. He was prepared for this, and he knows where to scoop his belongings in case disasters happen. And now, it has.

He ran the list on his mind one more time, as if it is in his gut that something is missing.

Hanbin. Hanbin! Where is he? He has been sleeping in the bedroom. Dammit! How could he forget? Now his adrenaline hits the roof. He opened the door once again, rummaging through his keys. He calms himself even if a wave of panic is rushing through him. He hurried towards the stairs and mentions the younger’s name as he takes his steps. The smell of the gas is getting stronger. Somehow, it smelled like rust and metal, and something terrifying.

“Hanbin-ah?” he called at the corridor.

The second floor is a small space, and it only caters to their bedroom with a small bathroom, and the guestroom.

“Hanbin-ah?” this time it’s a bit louder. He rushed to their bedroom but he wasn’t there. Yunhyeong flipped through the pillows and the blanket. “Hanbin-ah?!” Although he cannot afford to leave the bed like that, this time he has no choice. He ran towards the guestroom, but Hanbin was still not there. He called on to the bathroom but no one answered.

“HANBIN-AH??? Where are you?!” It was a yell this time and tears are coming from his eyes. It was draining him, causing his knees to fall on the floor.

The atmosphere is getting heavier, and he knows he needed to evacuate immediately.

He can’t leave though, not without Hanbin.

He can’t see clearly now, waterpools has done something to his sight. He brings his hands to his tears to do something about it, and when he regained his vision, a bright light has braced him.

Is... he... dead?

Was there an explosion?

But then the bright light somehow emits something warm, must this be the afterlife?

“Yunhyeong-hyung!” he heard someone call his name.

Someone was now holding his hand, thumb brushing his knuckles. The other hand shook Yunhyeong’s shoulder a bit, and then moved to his forehead. It cupped his face, and settled under his chin.

“Are you alright?” it was Hanbin’s voice.

“Hanbin? You’re — you’re alive!” Yunhyeong said absent-mindedly.

“Of course, I am!” Hanbin almost let out a chuckle but he refrained himself from doing that.

“Are you alright? It seems like you were having a nightmare. You were grunting while you were asleep, I had to hold your hand to keep you from your slight shaking,” Hanbin said. The light was coming from the bedside table, it was the bed lamp. Hanbin turned it on. The bed clock says it’s only 2:08 AM.

“I—I—“ the older cannot grasp his words.

“Wait here, I’m going to get you a water downstairs,” Hanbin told him as Yunhyeong seems to be still in shock.

“I—uh—No—I’m alright,” now Yunhyeong knows the words but he gains them through stuttering.

“Are you sure?” Hanbin asks him one more time, and Yunhyeong just nodded. Yunhyeong is still catching his breath but the pace is getting stable now.

“Do you, uh, do you want me to release your hand?” Hanbin asked Yunhyeong but the latter just shook his head. Hanbin searches the older’s face. Yunhyeong has turned away to steady his heart.

 _Oh my God! I really thought I lost him_ , Yunhyeong thought. He was on the verge of crying again, and Hanbin seemed to notice because he’s now caressing Yunhyeong’s shoulder with his free hand.

“Come here,” the younger said. He placed Yunhyeong’s head to his chest, their hands still clasped with each other. “Shhh, shh, it’s alright, it’s alright,” he made light brushes on Yunhyeong’s hair and then on his face next. He brings their clasped hands to his lips and kept it there for a while. He wants to sing a lullaby but he just hummed a peaceful melody.

What did Yunhyeong dream of? He wonders. He tried looking at Yunhyeong’s face again, although with slight difficulty since the older was buried into his chest. He has drifted off back to sleep.

He just smiled and wrapped his free arm around Yunhyeong while kissing his hair, their hands had never parted since the older woke up. He lets it be.


End file.
